Well Hell
by colfaxx
Summary: Gonna make this simple 1 R I will continue I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hell  
**

* * *

Day 1 Monday

_Why don't you just come out of the closet you fucking dyke_,Finn yelled at Santana right in the middle of a crouded hallway at school.

_**FINN!** Apoligise right now to Santana _yelled Rachel.

Finn just froze when Rachel yelled at him,he looked down sheepishly and said softly,_ I"m sorry Santana._

_Louder, so everyone can hear you_ said Rachel.

_**I"M SORRY!**_ Finn yelled then ran away and out of the school and went home.

_I didn't need your fucking help Hobbit_, Santana said to Rachel with a scowl on her face making her look kind of ugly.

(HMPH) Rachel just shrugged her shoulders a bit and walked away

Day 2 Tuesday

Azimio and Dave dumped two slushies each on Santana calling her a lesbo and a dykoholic and laughing loudly as they went off to football practice.

Santana was shocked and the slushies really hurt, then she ran to the restroom before anyone could see her start crying.

Rachel was in the stall when Santana ran in and started crying, she asked if Santana needed help as she was extremely proficient in cleaning slushies up quickly.

Santana just said _fuck you and Az and David too_, and to just leave her the fuck alone.

Rachel just gave Santana a pitying look, sighed a little and left her to clean herself up.

Day 3 Wednesday

Azimio in an arm cast and a black eye allong with David, his leg in a cast, a bandage wrapped around his head and three fingers in splints both stood outside waiting for Santana to come to school.

When Santana and Britt walked up the steps, both boys held out their good hands and offered a plate of home made cookies to Santana, Said I'm sorry four times each, twice for each slushie and twice for the insults.  
Then said they would **NEVER** talk to or about her again unless she talked to them first.

Then they both went home for the week untill they could function at school again without pain.

Santana just stood there with two plates full of cookies in total shock, and Britanny just beamed like the sun, with a million watt smile.

Day 4 Thursday

Three jocks from the football team were yelling at Santana calling her a fag and threating to kick her ass saying she was responsible for what happened to their teem-mates.

Santana was yelling back at them that she had nothing to do with it and to leave her alone.

Hidden in a doorway to a math classroom, a pair of soft chocolate eyes watched the whole scene and just nodded to herself and went into class.

Day 5 Friday

Three jocks(the same three of course) were waiting in front of the school the next morning, looking like all three had been run over by a Mac Truck, casts and bandages on all three and two of them standing only with the help of crutches, with a plate of home made cookies.

All three kept saying I'm sorry while shoving the cookies at Santana so hard that Britt had to help or they would have spilled all over the steps of the school.

The word went out that morning that **NO ONE** was to say or do anything to Santana, as there were not enough jocks to play a game if anymore were hurt.

Sitting in a car in the lot were those same chocolate eyes, looking on and smiling when Santana and Brittany, with hands full of cookies sat on the steps and started handing them out to everyone as they entered school that morning.

Day 6 Saturday

It was half-time on the game. Santana was watching with her family on TV when the commercial came on.

She sat there totally stunned when Mayor Biggs ad for reelection came on and he said his platform was running on equal rights for all with a grainy phone video of Santana yelling at Finn that_**(OK I"M GAY).**Now leave me the **BLEEP** alone._

Her father just stood up and grabbed his phone yelling at the top of his lungs_**"I AM SO GOING TO SUE HIM"**_ _right into the ground for using you, an **UNDERAGED** girl in his campaign._

Her brother jumped up and said _I knew it,_ and hugged her hard, and said _if anyone gives you any shit you just let me know._

When she turned and saw her mom crying she thought to herself, **Well Hell. **I suppose i'm going to be kicked out and disowned now.

She just sat and waited for the inevitable..._We have known for years sweety_ was the last thing she expected to hear from her madre, then she just broke down and started crying.

Day 7

It was noon when Santana's brother and mother ran into her room where she had been hiding since yesterday, and all but dragged her downstairs yelling _he's on TV he's on TV._

Santana saw the mayor on TV at an impromtu news conference with a phone in his hand and his arm in a cast. Three big bodyguards next to him lying on strechers all bandaged up and waiting for confirmation that she was watching.

She was in totall shock.

Then she heard her father talking into his phone and saying _OK she's watching now, tell him he can start._

_This is a formal apology to Santana Lopez from me and my friends here, ****__I_ AM SORRY(reporter goes to each bodyguard)_I am sorry_ each says in turn(back to mayor)_I am sorry and all footage has been destroyed. I will make any and all restitution you think is needed_..

_To all law enforcement agencies this is a formal statement that Santanna Lopez in no way had anything to do with our injuries or my campaign in any way shape or form_

_..again to reiterate I AM SORRY miss Lopez.._

_And I await your permission for me and my friends here_ (he nods at his guards) _to go to the hostpital._

Santana's father turns to her and says, _do I give them permission to leave?_

She just looks at her dad with a befuddled stare.

_Sann? Sann what do you want me to do?_

Santana shakes her head a bit to clear the cobwebs out and says- _yes daddy, yes of course._

Her father says into his phone _(she says OK)_

The mayor hears this and says to the TV.. _Thank You that is all,_ Then the news teams show footage of about ten EMTs running in and grabbing the stretchers and putting them into ambulances, and driving off, sirens blaring and the mayor getting into his car and leaving.

Day 8 Monday

Santana walks into school and the first thing she sees is Finn tied to a chair in the middle of the hallway with a sign on him that says **FREE TO SLUSHIE FOR** **TODAY ONLY** with a line of at least a hundred kids, all with slushies in hand just waiting their turn, and Finn yelling at principle Figgens to leave him alone and don't dare untie him.

When the kids turn to see Santana walk in, they all start cheering and yelling as loud as they can- **_QUEENSANN QUEENSANN QUEENSANN_**-while a quiet, small little girl just stands off to side with her chocolate eyes and smiles.

Day 9 Tuesday

Santana is at cheer practice with the football team and all the cheerios when she sees out of the corner of her eye, Rachel Berry, walking along the edge of the field, headed towards Finn

Brittany sees her and yells _hi Rachie_, and all the players look up to see who Britts yelling at.

As soon as they see Rachel. all movement **STOPS**, and all of them bow their heads and just stand there quietly.

The coach looks up to see why it got so quiet, and why no one was practicing. He started yelling at all the boys to hop to it.

But they all just shook their heads and kept them bowed down.

When Rachel finished saying whatever it was she needed to say to Finn she slowly walked back into school.

When she was inside Finn yelled ,**OK.** and all the boys went back to what they were doing with no explanation whatsoever, as if the whole thing never happened.

To say the coach and all the Cheerios were a bit confused would be an understatement, but no matter how they pleaded or yelled at the boys they could get no answer as to what just happened.

Day 10 Wednesday

Santana and Quinn were leaning on the lockers in the hall when Rachel walked into school.

They thought they were going to see a show when two fresman headed towards Rachel with slushies in hand.

Then Finn and Puck came out of the locker room and tapped them on the shoulder and put their hands out, the two freshman handed over the slushies and Finn and Puck slammed them down on their heads, and yelled really loudly- _**LISTEN UP**_- the whole hall stopped and stared at the two boys.

_This is how it is now, if anyone in this school so much as breathes the same air as RACHEL BERRY, we or one of **ANY** of the jocks, on **ANY** of the teams in this school, will beat you to a pulp then drag you home and beat your father to a pulp and tell him you asked them to._

Then they both punched the two freshman in the face and walked to Rachel and asked if that was ok?

Rachel just nodded and said real softly, _thank you Finn,thank you Noah._

The boys just smiled and said your very welcome Rachel then headed back to Gym.

Santana and Quinn were just in totall awe as Rachel(head held high), headed for her next class and people started running away and diving into classrooms to get out of her way.

Day 11 Thursday

Santana and Quinn were standing by their lockers with slushies, wispering to each other while they waited for Rachel to come to shool.

When they saw her they headed right towards her, ready to throw the slushies at her saying, _if the rest of the kids were scared they were'nt_ they said _fuck you manhands _and threw them at Rachel_._

Rachel just wiped the slushie off.- turned to Quinn and said _YOUR DEAD TO ME NOW_ with sad eyes.

Then Rachel slowly turned to Santana and softly said ..._Your Welcome,_ and walked off to the restroom to clean herself up.

Quinn fell to the ground saying, _**OHGODOHGODOHGOD!**_

Santana just looked at the place Rachel was, and feeling like the biggest pile of shit ever said- _**WELL HELL**_.

To Be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hell Part 2  
**

* * *

Day 12 Friday

Quinn and Santana were waiting for Rachel.

When she got out of her Pruiss Quinn didn't wait, she ran over to Rachel and started saying _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry._

Rachel walked by her without even a glance in her direction.

Quinn ran backwards and stood directly in Rachels path making the Diva come to a halt.

Rachel just stood there looking right through Quinn like she didn't see her.

Quinn started trying to apologise over and over while Rachel justwaited.

Finally Quinn just started crying and moved off to the side and Rachel started walking towards school.

Santana was leaning against the doorway.

As Rachel passed her to enter the school she started to say something when Rachel turned her head towards Santana and held up her hand and pinched her pointer finger and thumb together in a close your mouth motion.

Santana's mouth snapped shut and she just stood there in shock not understanding why she just did what Rachel motioned for her to do as Rachel just turned and went to school.

Day 13 Saturday

Rachel noticed Santana's car following her out of Lima and pulled over.

Santana pulled over knowing she was busted.

Rachel got out of her car and pointed back towards town, Santana and Quinn slowly turned the car around and headed back.

Rachel waited a few minutes to make sure, then got back in her car and started driving to her destination.

(meanwhile in Santana's car)Quinn was crying and saying OHGOD OHGOD she really means it, I think I'm really dead to her. Santana's just getting madder and madder as she can't believe Rachel would treat them this way, even though she knows they deserve it.

Day 14 Sunday

Rachel is hanging from the side of a cliff when she stops and decides she's going to have to make some hard choices about whether to forgive Quinn and Santana... **AGAIN**.  
Or just cut them out of her life once and for all.  
She's been putting up with the stupid childish behavior of the both of them for three years now, and trying not to hurt the cheerios because she figured it was a way to help keep her hubris in check.  
She thought that being outed and humiliated would soften the girl, but she's starting to think that she was being a bit to lenient by letting them think she was frightened of them for so long.  
And not just beating the piss out of all of them the first time they insulted her and stopping all the bullying right away.  
She's going to have to take some time and think things over.

Day 19 Friday

No one has seen Rachel all week and no one seems to know where the little diva dissapeared to.  
Everyone knows for her to miss **GLEE** something very extreme must have happened.

Santana and Quinn have told no one that they saw Rachel driving out of town last week.

Brittany knows, but she was sworn to secrecy about Rachel's other self years ago, and she would never break her confidence(Rachel saved her life twice so Britt worships her)(secretly of course at Rachel's insistance).

Mr. Shue and principle Figgens have both been called by the father's Berry and informed of Rachels absence, so have no problem with the girl being gone for a while.

With nationals coming soon the rest of the **GLEE** kids know that without Rachels voice and planning skills they have absolutely **NO** chance to win...The kids are finally starting to realise how much Rachel does to make **GLEE** the success it is.

Day 20 Saturday

Rachel opens the flap of the tent she has spent the last week in, out in the middle of the desert, she has decided what she is going to do now, so it's time to go home.

Day 21 Sunday

Hiram and Leroy are just happy to see the girl home when she walks in the house, looking like a caveman with her hair all chopped off and wearing what looks like a few dead mountian lion pelts and nothing else.  
She tells her fathers that she needs to take a shower and get cleaned up a little before she can hug them.  
Then it's time for a little talk.  
Hi and Lee know better than to argue with the little diva when she comes home from one of her little outings, so they just shrug and say well _see you in a bit_ _then honey._

Day 22 Monday

When Rachel walks into school nobody recognises the girl at first.

It is'nt untill Brittany runs up to her and hugs her and yells _**Rachie I'm so glad your back I've missed you**_**.**

Rachel hugs Britt back and says _it's good to see you as well _;-) _how are things holding up?_

_Good Rachel exept **GLEE** is falling apart without you,_ Britanny wispers to her.

_I'm sorry about that Britt_.

Rachel says, _I'll get everything back in order as soon as I can OK?_

_OH TY Rachel_ says Britt.

_I'm going to need to talk to you after school today ok?_

_Sure Rach..K bye for now,_ then and Britanny runs off with a smile now that she knows Rachel is back and OK.

Azimio and Dave, who were off to the side a bit watching the whole scene play out, now walk up to Rachel and ask if they can accompany her in school today and be her gophers for the day to apologise for their behavior for the last few years.

Rachel just gives the boys a little grin and says _one week and we'll call it even ok?_

Azimio and Karofski both start nodding thier heads and say _TY Rachel_ and then fall in behind the diva as her escort just waiting for any chance to serve the girl that APPARENTLY changed thier lives.

Quinn and Santana are leaning on the wall next to homeroom when Rachel walks in.

Quinn is the first to shake off the stuper at seeing Rachel and runs towards her when Az and David step in front of Rachel and hold up their hands, telling Quinn to stop. Quinn stops ..after all she's not a stupid girl and when two of the meanest jocks in school tell you something you listen.

Az looks to Rachel to see what he should do, Rachel gives a slight nod and says _ok,_ and both boys step a bit off to the side ready to defend the Diva at a moments notice.

(this does not go unnoticed by Santana or the rest of the kids in the hallway who by now are **ALL** watching Rachel)

Quinn looks at Rachel and says, _will you please forgive me?_

_I folded to peer pressure and I'm really sorry and I promise to not give a fuck what Santanna thinks anymore if you'll just let me be alive to you again._

Rachel gives Quinn a small smile and says _yes thats ok I've forgiven you, but never again **DO YOU UNDERSTAND**?_

**_YES_** Quin yells then calms herself down and says- _yes I understand, and TY Rachel_.

Quinn looks at Az with a question in her eyes.

Az looks at Rachel, she gives him a nod, he gives Quinn a nod and nudges his shoulder a bit pointing behind Rachel, and Quinn jumps behind her new charge along with the two boys, ready to now die for Rachel if needed.

Not understanding why, and not caring why, she just knows this is where she belongs and for the first time in years she feels ...**RIGHT**.

Now all this time Santana has just been watching and studying Rachel.

She first notices the hair ..it's all been chopped off(she loved the little divas hair :-(  
Rachel is dressed head to toe in black leather. Santana allmost chokes realising it's **NOT **pleather.**  
**Combat boots, a chain for a belt,skull studs in her ears, and then she notices what the biggest difference is.

Rachel isn't slooping her shoulders like she's used to seeing.

Her back is ramrod straight and it seems Rachel is not quite as small as she's led her to believe.

Santana is afraid of Rachel she realises as she looks at her, and for the first time Santana thinks Rachel could have ended her at any time over the last few years, she swallows her fear and struts towards Rachel.

Azimio,David AND Quinn jump in front of Rachel, ALL growling and tell Santana to back the fuck up.

Santana just stops stunned. **KNOWING** they will beat her ass if she goes about this wrong.

As Santana opens her mouth say say some smartassed remark(It's who she is)

Rachel holds her hand up, Santana snaps her mouth shut.

Rachel say .._two words that's all you get, so think before you open your mouth again_.

Then she walks off leaving Santana standing in the middle of the hall with her mouth screwed shut and just knowing she better think of the right two words, thinking that thank you won't be enough, she heads home to think this shit out.

Day 23 Tuesday

Santana and Brittany are standing outside the school after having a real long night with Santana telling Britt everything that's happened to her for the last couple of weeks.

Britt, having Artie now, they dont talk much anymore. As Santana's still a little hurt and Brittany is still trying to strengthen her **NEW** relationship with her boyfriend.

The first thing Britt askes Santana this morning is if she's found the two words she needs for Rachel.

Santana says no. Knowing thank you or I'm sorry won't be enough,she's also not surprised to see that Quinn is nowhere near her today.

After what happened yesterday, Santana is sure that Quinn will never be her **PARTNER IN CRIME** again.

She's a little sad at the thought, but also knows it's probably for the best.

She knows now that all the damage control that put her back on the untouchable list at the top of the popularity heap is due to Rachel, and she also knows that when Rachel said she had two words she meant it.

She needs to make them count, because Quinn,Azimio and Karofski heard Rachel say that and she just **KNOWS** they won't let her get a third word out before they start beating her down(of this she has absolutely **NO** doubt)

So when she sees Rachel park and get out of her car this morning, she's not at all surprised to see her fellow head CHEERIO and the two jocks get out of their own cars and fall in behind Rachel, silently nod to each other and follow the diva like soldiers to the thin red line.

Brittany runs right to Rachel and gives her a hug, the three know not to interfere with Britt. Having been told yesterday that she is allowed total access to Rachel.

Santana just waits with her head held high as Rachel passes her on her way to class.

She shakes her head a little to the side when Rachel glances at her, not having her two words yet she knows to say nothing, and waits a few minutes before entering school giving Rachel time to get a bit away from her, so it doesn't look too pathetic.

Santana knows that everyone in the school blames her for Rachel not returning to **GLEE** yet.

But she has no idea how to make the girl return and fixx things, and no one has heard Rachel sing since the day she fucked everything up and hit Rachel with that slushie.

And it's killing her to realise how much she misses the girls voice.

Shit another day in hell.

Day 24 Wednesday

Shit hit the fan today.

Everything was going good untill three hockey players decided it was time to restore the natural order and slushied Tina in the hall right in front of Rachel.

All the kids in the hall suddenly got real quiet and Quinn ,Az and David were just about to start yelling at them for slushying the girl, when Rachel held up her hand to stop them.

Unbelievably they did just that, they stopped and waited to see what Rachel was going to do.

Rachel walked right up to the tallest of the three jocks and said _apologise to her right now_.

He said _fuck you._

Rachel punched him right in the nuts and when he fell to the ground she punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

The two other boys were shocked at first, then decided to hit Rachel.

It was the stupidest choice the boys had ever made.

Rachel did some kind of flying kick and the first boy lost two teeth on the way to the ground as Rachel turned and hit the other one in the chest and face what looked like twenty times in less than a second.

He was out before he even started falling.

The whole thing took less than a minute.

Rachel grabbed Tina lightly by the elbow and steered her towards the restroom to clean her up, ignoring the three boys on the floor.

It took less time than was needed to clean Tina up for the gossip mill to let everyone know what happened.

And that **NO ONE** fucked with Rachel or her friends in this school anymore.

Santana,watching the whole thing had no idea that Rachel was like that.

She knew deep down now that the girl was letting her **THINK** she was a bad ass, Lima Heights Adjacent bitch all these years with all her bluster and shit, knowing she could **REALLY** end Santana at any time.

It was a little humbling to say the least.

WELL HELL.

Day 25 Thursday

Today began a new era in Lima.

Rachel went to the principles office and made a school wide announcementon on the PA system

** Hi every one this is Rachel Berry and there will no form of bullying at this school any longer and if any of you gets bullied please come and tell me and it will NOT happen again TY and have a good day.**

And what happened yesterday being caught on 17 cell phones and shared with everyone at school by now.

Suffice it to say there was NO bullying at school for as long as Rachel was there, and for a couple of years longer if truth be known.

Day 26 Friday

Santana having thought about nothing else for days now thinks she knows what her two words have to be.  
And having come to terms with herself and her true feelings for the little diva, does'nt know if she's going to have the guts to go through with it.  
Is leaning against the tree alongside the steps in front of the school with frazzled nerves, when Rachel gets out of her car with her army falling in behind her.

As Rachel starts toward school, Santana steps in front of her.  
Tentatively raises her hand to get the girl to stop.

Rachel stops and looks at Santanna with a look as if to say YES?

Santanna gathers her nerve, looks Rachel right in the eyes,says _I"M YOURS_ ,and grabs Rachel and kisses her right in front of the whole school.

Rachel, (after she catches her breath) steps back a little, grabs Santana's hand, Smiles for the first time in three weeks and says-

WELL HELL.

FIN.


End file.
